When He's The Best Thing That Ever Happens To You
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Newt and Thomas celebrates Christmas together. (I know, it's April already. Please blame my brain for making me forget that I even wrote this for Christmas!)
"Newt!" Thomas yelled particularly loudly when he got to their apartment.

"Geez!" Newt yelled back when he saw Thomas skipping towards him, "Stop being so loud ya bloody idiot."

"Sorry." Thomas whispered against Newt's ears when he hugged the blonde and twirled him around, "I just missed you. You were at work today for a long time."

Newt chuckled at this. His boyfriend for 11 months was particularly touchy when Newt was away for more that the normal time they would spend apart. He did not complain though. Being hugged by Thomas was his favorite thing ever. It was adorable and it made his heart do things that makes him want to scream "I love you" over and over again at the brunette.

"Merry Christmas!" Thomas said as he put Newt down, "Well, advance, that is." He beamed at the blonde.

God, I'm so in love. Newt thought.

He would say that to Thomas right now but the problem was they never said it to each other yet. It was always an on going battle for Newt. He almost made it slip out more often that you would think. He was just afraid that Thomas would freak out and run away if he did so Newt kept his mouth shut but, bloody hell, was it difficult.

Thomas was perfect! He was cute, adorable, hot, caring, passionate and loving! Everything Newt always wanted since he was 16 was in Thomas. He knew from the moment Thomas bumped into him in Teresa's New Years Eve party that Thomas would be the one for him.

"Newt?" Thomas snapped his fingers in front of him, "You're kinda staring. Are you feeling fine?" Thomas suddenly looked worried and grabbed Newt's arms. Newt shook from his daydream and smiled at his Tommy.

"I'm fine." Newt croaked out, "Work just got the best of me today. It whooped my ass." Newt said as he took of his coat and hanged it the coat rack.

"You're here now and I cooked you your favorite food!" Thomas jumped up and bit his lip. Newt's eyebrows scrunched up. He baked pizza? In their apartment? Do they even have an oven that big?

"You baked pizza?" Newt asked.

"What?" Thomas asked, "N-No. I cooked you slow braised pork with curry and beans." Thomas finished as he took Newt's hand and lead them to them to the kitchen. "I remembered you told me how it always reminds you of your mother so I thought what's a better way of celebrating advance Christmas by remembering loved ones!"

Newt's eyes widened at Thomas. Newt forgot about that. He only told Thomas that once in their relationship and that was like on their 2nd date! The bloody bastard remembered. Newt bit his lip as his heart screamed at him to just tell Thomas how stupidly in love Newt is with him.

"You're unbelievable." Newt whispered, slightly disappointed with himself for his inability to just tell Thomas how he feels.

Thomas just looked at him ad he took the pot he cooked their dinner and placed it in the dining table where Newt had sat. The brunette was excited as he plated everything. The aroma that filled the room reminded Newt of his childhood. It must have been very obvious because Thomas giggled at him.

The dinner was absolutely perfect and Thomas acted sweet all throughout it. Newt chuckled as Thomas talked his way through most of it but Newt did not mind. He loved the way Thomas talked about his day. He remembered how it annoyed Newt at first how Thomas seemed to always talk and is unusually loud. He laughed at the memory.

"Are you ready for the presents?" Thomas asked excitedly and got up the chair. He ran to their shared room to get his present.

Newt suddenly felt panic rising. Not because he forgot to buy Thomas a present but because he forgot to change it! Newt always disliked buying Thomas stuff. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to spoil the brunette but he gets a feeling that Thomas feels a little insecure about their relationship every time Newt buys him a gift. Newt's parents have always been rich and Newt had a particularly high-paying job so it was no secret that he can spend money if he wanted to. He did not brat about it though. He was content with being rich but being showy about it was not one of his interest.

When Thomas knew about how Newt was filthy rich, he basically wanted to run away saying that he did not want to leech of Newt's money. Newt said no, of course and convinced Thomas it was not a problem. Most people, the gold diggers, would leech off him no problem but Thomas did not. Thomas earned less but he always liked buying Newt stuff and it warms Newt's heart every time he sees chocolates or flowers lying around the apartment just for him.

Newt stood up from the table and went to get his present that was hidden in safe-box. He grabbed the box that was in it and bit his lip. The box already looked expensive.

"I hope your ready for this!" Thomas exited happily from the bedroom but when he saw Newt holding the box, the shiny, black, expensive looking box, he stopped in his tracks and looked back at his present for Newt which was poorly wrapped in a green wrapping paper. Thomas suddenly looked insecure and Newt hated that.

Newt approached the brunette and tilted his head up, "Tommy," Newt started as Thomas avoided his eyes, "I told you before and I'll tell you now. I don't care about how much you spend on me or how much you earn. I like you for who you are just like how you like me for who I am and not how much I earn. What matters to me is you, okay?" Newt said warmly and when Thomas looked at him, smiled and nodded, he kissed Thomas passionately.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Thomas whispered against Newt's lips. Newt only chuckled.

"You go first." Thomas said as he completely pulled back from the kiss.

Newt nodded and handed Thomas the box. When Thomas opened it, his eyes widened at the content of the box. "N-Newt."

Newt got Thomas a necklace that had his name engraved on it on the front and at the back it said "My Forever". Newt knew it was cheesy but he was allowed to be cheesy with Thomas.

"I-I love it." Thomas whispered, turning and checking out the necklace, "This must have cost a lot!"

"Anything for you, babe." Newt kissed his cheek.

"M-My gift isn't anyth-" Thomas started but only to he interrupted by Newt.

"I don't care." Newt said, "You can give me a bottled water and I still would think that you're the most amazing boyfriend ever."

Thomas looked at him in awe. Newt liked that look.

"I'm sorry I can't get you what Aris could have gotten you." Insecure Thomas was back again. Aris was Newt's ex-boyfriend. A rich ex-boyfriend. Wait, a rich, self-important douche that talks a lot about himself.

Newt snorted and held Thomas hand, "That piece of shit's got nothing on you." Thomas smiled at that.

"Fine." Thomas sighed in defeat, "Here. Merry Christmas, Newtie." He handed Newt his gift to Newt and waited for Newt to open it.

When Newt managed to open the box, he was met with a piece of paper. He stared at Thomas with a confused look. He grabbed it and put the box on the table.

"Um, remember that time when we got into a fight and we almost broke up?" Thomas asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah." Newt breathed out, looking at the paper like it was alien to him, "I came to your apartment practically begging you not to leave me."

Thomas chuckled, "Yeah well, that was the letter I was gonna give you to convince you to not leave me. It's not finished though because you beat me to it but it's got some juicy details on there."

Newt's heart started beating out of his chest. He was so anxious to read the letter! Thomas nodded at him and Newt opened it.

* * *

Newt,

I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you when Brenda walked in and said all those lies to you. I know you must hate me right now but what she said to you were lies. I just wanted to let you know that.

Newt, in all the years of me bouncing back from being single and not, this was the very first relationship where I really started thinking about the future. You made me feel things that I have never felt with anyone before and it suffocates me why I can't seem tell you I love you every single day I'm with you because I do. I love you so much.

I love you so much that it hurts.

You made me feel adequate. You made me feel like I was the most precious thing you have ever owned even if you owned everything you could possibly have. You made me feel like you needed me. You made me feel loved.

I know I get insecure and I know how your parents look at me but you stayed. You stayed and I fucking love you for staying. I don't know what I did to deserve you and maybe I don't

* * *

Newt's heart shattered when the text ended abruptly. He wanted more! He needed more! He noticed that the paper had traces of wetness on it and then he realized he was crying. He looked up and saw Thomas smiling unsurely.

"I love you." Thomas said too silently. "And I'm hoping you lo-"

Newt pulled Thomas' collar and pressed their lips together in a desperate attempt to hold on to Thomas. His heart was beating out of his chest and it screamed "Thomas!". He wanted Thomas to have his heart. It was not even Newt's anymore. He felt Thomas' arms wrap around his waist.

"I love you too." Newt whispered into his lover's lips, "I love you so much."

They kissed longer than necessary and when the need for air interrupted them, they groaned in disappointment.

Newt rested his head in Thomas' shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. They lingered in the embrace.

"You okay?" Thomas asked. Was he even real?

"Yeah." Newt whispered, "You basically gave me the best present ever and my dad gave me a car when I was 14." Thomas chuckled and kissed Newt's hair.

"I'm glad."

Newt pulled away from the hug and looked Thomas in the eye. "You're all I need."

Thomas smiled at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "And you're the one for me. Merry Christmas, Newtie."

"Merry Christmas, Tommy." Newt said as he connected their foreheads together while in a loving embrace.


End file.
